You're My Weak Spot
by AnnaTW
Summary: After the events with Blackwood, Irene pays Holmes a visit. Please review, it's my first atempt : Sherlock/Irene
1. Chapter 1

**Sherlock Holmes and Irene Adler. I loved this film with Robert Downey Jr and I fell in love with this couple. I apologise if some of the language or terms aren't with the right time, or if they don't fit with the characters, but this is how I imagine they could be. Let me know what you think please because it's my first Sherlock Holmes fanfiction. ENJOY! (:**

Sherlock Holmes had just arrived back at his Baker Street home. Briskly moved past Mrs. Hudson as he walked in and went straight in to his room, smashing the door closed as he entered. He closed the curtains and laid down next to the roaring fire, he needed rest. He's just closed up a case, same old really... cheating husband, jealous wife and a messy struggle.

It had been a month since the events with Lord Blackwood, Watson was happily living with Mary and they were to be married in a week. Holmes hated the idea of going to the wedding and having to talk to lots of people all day, but he was thankful for the promise of an alcoholic beverage.

He had heard that Irene Adler had made a run for it, but the police didn't mind really as she helped with the crisis of Blackwood, just as long as she didn't make any trouble. Holmes was a bit envious of her probably out being reckless, meeting new people and having fun... without him. She was right; he does miss her, knowing her she'll turn out of the blue again though.

---- ----

A week later and Holmes was alone again, strolling back from Watson's wedding. He managed to keep to the shadows most of the time, he wished them a good honeymoon and bid his farewells. He'd just turned the corner to Baker Street and all was quiet, the sun was just setting and the odd person walked past him on his way.

As he approached his door, Holmes could see a figure sitting on the steps outside the front of his house. Of course, out of the blue, there was Irene Adler.

''Hello stranger'' Holmes smiled at her as her head snapped up and she stared at him. ''Lost another ginger midget?''

She smiled up at him, stood up and knocked on the door. It opened moments later and Mrs. Hudson greeted them, Irene walked in and turned around to see Holmes looking suspiciously at her.

''Coming in?'' She said staring back at him, she proceeded upstairs and headed for his room. She was pleased when she heard him coming up behind her, so she felt it was okay to walk in. Holmes quickly brushed past her to put the fire on and make sure any valuables were hidden; no one could trust Miss. Irene Adler, not even him. Once this was done Holmes turned around to stare at her again, whilst standing by the now burning fire, he was about to ask why she was here when she cut him off.

''I just felt like seeing you. You must have started to miss me.'' She stated, smiling cheekily at him. She slowly started to approach him to where he was standing, he didn't move, just stood there with his coat still on and his hands in his pocket, only his eyes following her movements. She now stood less than a metre away from him and they were both getting nervous at the closeness, the two most brilliant minded people in London were getting nervous at the first sign of intimacy.

''Well I wouldn't say that... for all I know you started to miss me'' Holmes stated in a bit of a whisper. The last time they saw each other, she said he was her weak spot; she must care for him even if she is, at times, a cold, criminalist woman. He cared for her greatly, he called it love at heart, but he'd never admit it... only if she did first.

Irene smiled at him, never trying to show emotion because he thinks she doesn't care for him. She thought she proved that with what she said on the bridge.

''Do you remember it?'' Irene asked him, staring up at him; their bodies now close enough to brush against each other. She wanted to know if he could remember the kiss in the hotel room, he was drugged after all.

''And what should I be trying to remember exactly?'' he answered, with a straight face.

Well, in Irene Adler's mind the best way to jog someone's memory was repeating actions and so she went for it. She slowly ran her hands up his chest and up to the sides of his face. One hand resting on his neck and the other threading through his hair. She leaned closer, their bodies now completely pressed against each other, his eyes staring straight back in to hers. His face held a bit of confusion, but he loved it all the same because he always has loved Irene.

She felt his hands on her waist, his grip firm and yet gentle all the same on her, as if he didn't want this to stop. Irene could tell that he wanted her to take the lead, so she leaned even closer towards him and stopped as their lips were just millimetres away from each other.

''Remember this...'' she whispered at last and pressed her lips on to his. They stayed like that for a moment, just enjoying the feel of each other. Until Holmes opened his mouth and the kiss grew more passionate. Irene didn't realise he'd be so welcoming to the kiss, but she did love the response he was giving. Both of his hands had started to roam her body, but not too much, he worried she might not really want this.

They broke apart, he nodded in confirmation that he did remember it and they stared at each other, until Sherlock broke the awkward silence and walked over to his desk, trying to look busy. He turned back round towards her and leant against the desk. Sherlock cleared his throat and looked up at her.

''Did you need anything in specific?'' he asked whilst looking around the room and then back into her eyes.

Irene simply shrugged her shoulders and let a small tear trickle down her cheek. "The professor really hit the nail on the head... you're my weak spot" she smiled sadly and walked back out of Sherlock Homes' room and Baker Street home.

**I have another version of this story where Sherlock doesn't stop the kiss and they... well you know and there's some cute-fluff the morning after. But I felt this one is that little bit more in character and I could find it easier to carry this one on. If people review and like it that is, pretty please review and let me know (: HAPPY WRITING ALL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second part to my Sherlock/Irene story, not sure where this will end up or how long it will go on for. I've only even tried one shots so be gentle with me (:**

**This part of my story is thanks to coco-flavoured-tiktaks because she suggested I get Holmes to ask Irene for help in a case, but then i thought i could just make her the case and it could have interesting outcomes! And i don't think i have a good enough imagination to think up a whole case for Holmes to solve, i'll try in the future though. (:**

It had been about 2months since the events with Irene, it had been a long time but Sherlock Holmes couldn't stop thinking about what she said. She constantly dragged him in and then pushed him away again; he just wished she'd admit her true feelings for him.

He hadn't had taken any interest in the cases he was being asked to take on. All snatched jewels which any sane person could work out, had been taken by pick pockets. Nothing was moving in London, where were all the villains? He had to stop thinking about Irene Adler.

Or he'd end up loving and losing her all over again.

-----------------

Holmes had fallen asleep curled up on the floor again, with a bottle of brandy in his hand. Mrs. Hudson had walked in with a pot of tea and set it down next to him, she gave Sherlock a gentle shove with her foot to wake him up. Holmes just groaned and rolled over, pulling the blanket over his head.

"Leave me be, Nanny" Came a mumble from the pile on the floor that was Sherlock Holmes.

"Come on, get up. Clarky has already been round this morning, the Inspector needs your help with someone he arrested last night, she's... difficult, to say the least.'' Mrs. Hudson said as she strolled back out of the room. Holmes was just getting up when he heard the front door slam and Mrs. Hudson greet someone.

"Watson! How nice to see you again and how is Mary?" Sherlock asked John Watson as he walked in, already trying to clear up the room.

"So let me get this straight, Irene said you were her weak spot for a second time and you didn't run after her?" Watson completely ignored Holmes attempt to ask about his life, he wanted to know why he let the woman he has wanted for god knows how many years, just walk out his door AFTER she'd kissed him. Watson turned round to listen to Holmes' ramble of excuses'.

Before Watson knew what was happening Holmes had brushed past him out the door, fully clothed and ready to set off to the police station. Watson ran after him and caught him by the front door, before Holmes walked out into his carriage.

"I heard about this woman the inspector has arrested, you want to watch her Holmes. She's trouble" Watson warned, before Holmes nodded, cleared his throat and walked out into the morning air.

--------

"Always a pleasure to see you Holmes'' Lestrade said in a sarcastic voice and greeted Sherlock as he stepped out the carriage. They walked into the station and through lots of different, winding hallways. They stopped in front of a door and stood, Holmes looking questionably at the inspector.

"Right we caught this girl last night she is in for stealing Lady Cromwell's Indian jewel. We checked her back records and she has committed fraud, countless affairs, breaking into property, theft... shall I go on?" Lestrade listed to Holmes, thought he'd give him an update, although he thought Holmes knew all there was to know on this particular case.

"We need a bit of co-operation from her, and we thought who better than Sherlock Holmes to sort it out for us... a battle of wit" The inspector stared at Holmes who was holding the bridge of his nose and who had a look of complete confusion on his face. The door to the interrogation room was opened but Holmes didn't notice at first.

"But as if I needed to tell you, you know this case very well" Lestrade stated, staring at Holmes and waiting for an answer.

"Well I must say inspector, this girl sounds like one I know very well indeed... it sounds to me you've either caught her twin or it's Miss. Irene Ad-" Holmes sentence faded off in to the air, because as he turned round he was shocked to see that very woman sitting there. Her arms handcuffed round the back of the chair she was on, a wooden table in the middle of her and Holmes himself. And a very dim light shining on them both.

"Good luck sir... well this will be interesting" Lestrade discreetly added to Clarky who was smirking behind them. Holmes walked in and sat down, as the metal door behind them was closed with a bang.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN! I thought i'd leave it there for a moment because i need to sort out how this will go... it might end in some feelings being admitted, who knows? Only me (: well i will hopefully update my other version too, a lot more fluffier though. OH and just to add to people, i love Watson but he will always love Mary in my stories. And Holmes will always love Irene. Watson and Holmes will just be best friends, because i noticed there are a lot of Holmes/Watson stories, which im not the biggest fan of. Anyway HAPPY WRITING ALL! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I thought long and heard about what could happen in this chapter, how it would go. And I decided to just go with a few of the ideas I had. My English teacher almost took the notes off of me... sorry if I prefer Sherlock Holmes to Poetry (: ENJOY!**

It took a minute for Sherlock to come back to reality. Miss. Adler seemed to just walk in and out of his life... and once again here she is. Sitting in front of him in handcuffs, he inwardly smiled at the memory of being handcuffed to the hotel room bed, naked. She did know how to embarrass him at times.

"Well, well, well. How did you manage to get caught? One of the world's biggest criminals happens to get caught in my home town of London, and by inspector Lestrade... what went wrong Adler?" Sherlock joked.

"Alright, keep the jokes to yourself. How was I supposed to know that the Cromwell's had their very strapping 20 year old nephew staying with them? He caught me and then the called for the police... I can't believe this" Irene smirked at the thought of the very young, handsome man who had caught her.

"Oh, so you're aiming to get a young husband this time round are you?" Sherlock asked her, acting nonchalant because he didn't want to show how much it annoyed him thinking she'd been with other men. But of course Irene caught on to his double meaning question and caught him out.

"You know I only have my eyes on one man from now on..." Irene left the statement hanging in the air, through the thick silence that had fallen over them. They stared into each other's eyes, trying to figure out if there was any flicker of emotion being shown.

They both loved each other... and they both knew it.

"Yes, well. He's lucky. Anyway I'm sure I can get you out of here sometime soon-"Holmes awkwardly cleared his throat and stood up nearing the door.

"Holmes"

"After all I do help this lot sort out a lot of London's problems-"he flashed her a quick smile.

"Holmes!"

"Lestrade does owe me a few favours, so if you could just hang on for about an hour I'm sure we can have you out of here-"

"SHERLOCK!"

This time Sherlock Holmes turned round fully, standing by the door and looked at Irene, questioning the reason for her outburst. Irene really didn't know what to say or do. But it got to her, how could he just brush his feelings for her off, she has given him thousands of opportunities to admit them... she didn't know what to do.

"Err; these... these handcuffs are hurting. Could you get them off for me first?" Irene awkwardly asked, stuttering her words. She completely avoided eye contact with him until she heard the door open and saw Sherlock ask the guard to take her cuffs off and bring her to Lestrade's office. Sherlock then walked off with the task of getting Irene Adler off the hook... for the millionth time.

* * *

Irene Adler had been sat on a wooden chair directly opposite Lestrade's office. She could see Sherlock pacing up and down and mumbling things to the inspector. He was wonderfully clever and witty, she'd be out of here in no time. She hung her head and stared at her hands on her lap as she saw Lestrade stand up and head for the door, as did Sherlock.

"Fine I'll do it this once Holmes, but if she causes any more trouble-"

"I'll keep an eye on her Lestrade, thanks a lot. See you at London's next big disaster" Sherlock put his hand out for Lestrade to shake and then walked out, standing a few feet in front of Irene.

"Come on then, I'm guessing you need a place to say. And Watson's room is still free, I could do with some company" with that comment, Irene looked up and smiled, thanking Holmes for all his help. She stood and went to hug him, she wrapped her arms round his neck and rested her head in the crook of his neck. They stood like that for a while until Irene pulled away. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment and then made their way towards Sherlock's carriage.

* * *

As they arrived back at Baker Street, Mrs. Hudson wasn't at all surprised to see Irene Adler and she greeted her as she walked off to clean up the kitchen. Sherlock led Irene up to Watson's old room and asked if she wanted to add anything to the room, any of her belongings. But Irene quietly declined the offer and said she would love to just have a nap. Irene leant up and kissed him on his cheek, a sign of thanks and love. With that Sherlock left her and went downstairs and into his kitchen.

"Told you she was trouble" Watson said from behind the newspaper, his feet were resting on the table.

"Yes well, I managed to sort that all out. She hasn't anywhere to stay so she's staying in your old room, if you don't mind" Sherlock told Watson as he went to pick up some bread as he hadn't yet eaten breakfast thanks to Miss. Adler.

"Holmes, why are you playing that girl? She said you were her weak spot, meaning she loves you. AND she kissed you, twice I believe" Watson was tired of all of this mucking about, he wanted a straight answer. Before Holmes could defend himself Watson cut him off again.

"You have a picture of her on your desk, you mope around when she leaves you and then she kissed you and you break it off. I don't know how long it is until she gives up and leaves you forever. You need to get your head sorted out and tell her... do you love her or not?" Watson told Sherlock staring at him. He was quite satisfied with Sherlock's shocked face because Holmes really wasn't expecting a lecture off of Watson. And especially on love!

Holmes still wasn't speaking and just started to munch of his bread, staring into space and thinking about his situation.

"Well, sorry dad! I'll go and sort it out" Sherlock said with special emphasis on the word 'dad' and with that Holmes smiled at Watson and ran off upstairs to wake Irene up.

**I don't really know how long I can drag this story on for so I think next chapter will be the last, where Sherlock and Irene finally get together. I might do a sequel though. But once I finish this version, I will update my other version of this story and then I will do a whole new story (: Please review and HAPPY WRITING!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well well, this is it, hope you all enjoy. This is most probably very out of character again, but I don't really care this time round because I love them and want them to act like this in the sequel to the movie (: enjoy it. OH and look out for my update on my other version, not a clue how that will end up, but I will hopefully have updated the other version by the weekend. Dun duun duuuun...**

Sherlock Holmes was stood right outside Irene's door, Watson's old bedroom. He'd been standing there for the past 5minutes, was he really going to just go and tell her? He didn't know what he was doing.

If he told her, she would most probably be happy and return the love. But there's still that small chance she won't... oh lord, what was he going to do? Watson was waiting on him to tell her, he was getting just annoyed as Watson at how much he played Irene.

Holmes started to pace up and down the small hallway outside the room, muttering things and rehearsing what he might say to Irene. His thought track was broken when he heard someone clear their throat; he turned around to see Watson at the bottom of the stairs and gesturing him to go in.

Sherlock knew he had to do it, so he went to open the door. But it was locked, so he kept pulling and twisting the door knob, until the very women opened the door in a light bathrobe that nanny had lent her, staring at him.

"When will you stop trying to break into my bedrooms?" Irene asked him with a smile on her face, remembering when he tried to pick the lock of her hotel room.

Sherlock Holmes was nervous, to say the least. He gulped and silently walked into the room and stood in the middle of the room awkwardly. Irene closed the door and leant against it, looking expectantly at Sherlock, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Did you need anything in specific?" She asked him, copying what he had asked her after they kissed all those months ago. Sherlock remembered how much of an idiot he was, that was his chance, now he had to humiliate himself instead. Irene went to go over to the dresser where she had a few things for her hair set out, some things she never went anywhere without. Sherlock's head followed her, but his body stayed in the same spot.

"Well it's just... err... something Watson said..." Sherlock didn't know where to start, or what to say, or what to do. He'd never done anything like this before. Love. It was all new to him. Irene was doing her hair in the mirror but looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"Well I'll be damned. Sherlock Holmes lost for words, never thought I'd live to see the day" Irene chuckled softly, but the smile faded as she met his intense stare through the mirror. She put her brush down and stood there still in the bathrobe, she didn't move.

Sherlock gradually made his way up behind her, standing so close that their bodies were brushing. His hands still in his pockets, he wore his trousers and shirt, his suspenders were down by his sides. They stared at each other for what felt like hours until Irene looked away and Sherlock cleared his throat.

"Look, I'm just going to tell you. Because for all the years we've known each other, I never thought it would actually come to this. For the past few months, ever since Blackwood, I can't stop thinking about you. The few times we've bumped into each other, I've lost my nerve and pushed you away. And when you weren't here I'd just mope around and never do anything with myself... I think Lestrade is in desperate need of my help with some cases" Sherlock and Irene both lightly smiled at Sherlock's arrogance; they were staring into each other's eyes again.

"Irene I-"

"Wait! Wait Sherlock; if you're going to make this commitment, then I want this to actually happen. I don't want you messing me around anymore and no more mood swings. Rekon you can handle it?" Irene asked him, she couldn't deal with his mixed signals. Irene just wanted Sherlock Holmes all to herself.

Sherlock didn't answer for a few minutes.

"Irene I-" Sherlock started, but stopped straight after, he knew the best way to answer this.

Irene felt his hands on her arms, urging her to turn around and face him. She was a bit resistant at first because she knew how close they would be and she needed an answer before he committed to anything. He was still lightly pulling her around to face him, she gave up and turned.

Sherlock slowly leant down and pushed his lips against hers. Neither of them moved away and they both slowly started to move their lips. Sherlock's hands were now on the small of her back, pulling her right up against him. Irene's hands were round the back of his neck, pulling him in closer to her. They both needed a breath so pulled apart, but not far. They're foreheads resting against one another's.

"Irene you've always been my weak spot... and I am completely and utterly in love with you" Sherlock said in almost a whisper.

Irene pulled him in for another kiss and smiled against it. The kiss grew hungrier and more passionate. Irene didn't end up using the bed for a nap that night... other activities seemed to interest her more.

* * *

That morning Sherlock woke up, confused where he was. The room was bare, with nothing on the shelves or walls. He still wasn't sure until he felt something curl into his side more. He looked down and saw Irene Adler. Smiling at remembering last night's events he kissed her temple, which woke her up. They smiled at each other.

"Good morning Miss. Adler"

"And you too Mr. Holmes"

* * *

Watson had just arrived at Baker Street and walked through greeting Mrs. Hudson. He walked in to the kitchen and found Sherlock Holmes buttering some bread.

"Morning Watson, how are you feeling on this very fine morning?" Sherlock asked turning round and leaning against the side and eating his bread.

"I'm very well thank-you Holmes... and what's got you in such a good mood?" Watson asked, amused at the grin that was on Sherlock's face. It surely couldn't be Irene because Holmes would never have the courage to do something like that, he never had and he never will.

"Well-"Sherlock was started, but was cut off by someone entering the room.

"Well, you should know because I believe it was all thanks to you Watson" Irene said, smiling to herself as she walked in, wearing the light bathrobe again.

She walked over to Holmes and gave him a quick on his lips. She then stole the bread out of his hand and went to walk away. Before she'd gotten away from him he gave her bum a quick slap and winked at her. Watson was shocked, Holmes had actually told her. He just chuckled, now reading the newspaper, at the fact that Holmes had turned into a love sick teenager. It was nice to see him happy again though.

They're each other's weak spot... how romantic.

**TA-DAHHH! I was sort of loosing concentration during the end, and I know that the end was really out of character again, but like I said I like it (: thank-you to everyone who reviewed and kept me writing, I'll see you at my other version of this then. HAPPY WRITING ALL (: AnnaTW x**


End file.
